Who
by JenKrushnic
Summary: 'Apenas fofuras diárias! Série de drables Destiel.'
1. Quem chamou para o primeiro encontro

**Who**

* * *

 _Quem chamou para o primeiro encontro:_

Castiel estava parado em frente a janela, os olhos azuis vidrados no pôr do sol e Dean com os olhos presos na silhueta do anjo, enquanto limpava a arma que sempre carregava consigo. Já fazia algum tempo que estavam... Sabe?! Olhares longos, pensamentos perdidos, mordidas de lábios, toques freqüentes e aparentemente sem necessidade... Mas o fato é que eles não tinham tido uma conversa sobre como aquilo prosseguiria ou se algo ia acontecer. Foi por isso que quando o moreno voltou seus olhos para o caçador e sorriu timidamente, Dean retribuiu e perguntou se Castiel queria sair em um encontro com ele... O anjo aceitou, é claro.

Castiel não tinha a cultura de 'encontros', foi por isso que Dean convidou, afinal se ele esperasse por Castiel tomar a iniciativa, ele esperaria para sempre.

* * *

 **N/a:** Sim, sim, mais uma série de drables, quem gostou deixa review!


	2. Quem segura as mãos com mais freqüência

_Quem segura as mãos com mais freqüência:_

Dean sempre foi do tipo que não deixa uma chance escapar. Sabendo que seus dias na Terra não serão infinitos, ele tende a aproveitar tudo o que a vida lhe oferece, apreciando os momentos de felicidade e guardando memórias que ele sabe que estarão no filme que passará diante de seus olhos quando ele morrer.

Por isso, quando ele vê Castiel sentado no sofá, assistindo algum filme estúpido de romance, ele senta-se ao seu lado e procura as mãos quentes dele, entrelaçando seus dedos. Isso também acontece quando estão andando lado a lado, Dean nem ao menos se importa com os olhares que recebem, ou mesmo quando vão dormir, o anjo se aconchega em seu peito, uma das coxas em cima de sua perna e Dean procura sua mão, puxando-a até a boca e deixando um beijo casto antes de entrelaçar seus dedos com os do moreno.

Ele só quer sentir que o anjo está ali, segura sua mão e entrelaça seus dedos, apenas para que Castiel também o sinta, para que ele também saiba que Dean nunca irá fugir.


	3. Quem lembra aniversários e datas

_Quem lembra aniversários e datas importantes:_

É claro que Dean lembra das datas importantes, como: o aniversario de Sam, de John, de Mary, de Bobby, o dia da morte de seus pais, o dia em que Castiel apareceu naquele galpão, o dia em que pediu Castiel em namoro, o dia em que Castiel disse que o amava e basicamente os feriados mais importantes, como Dia dos Namorados e Natal, que eram os únicos que comemoravam... Mas ele nem de longe conseguia competir com Castiel.

Anjos tem grandes memórias... Castiel lembra do dia em que seus olhos se fixaram na silhueta desfigurada de Dean, lá no Inferno, ele lembra do dia em que trocaram as primeiras palavras, mesmo que Dean não tenha conseguido lhe entender, ele lembra do dia em que irrompeu naquele galpão para se apresentar a Dean, do dia em que ele sentiu o primeiro sentimento em relação ao seu protegido, do dia em que sentiu o sentimento de amor vindo de Dean, do dia em que se abraçaram pela primeira vez, do dia em que Dean lhe pediu em namoro, do dia do primeiro beijo, do dia do primeiro presente (ele ainda tinha o cachecol guardado), do dia em que tentou fazer uma torta para Dean, do dia em que disseram eu te amo, do dia em que palavras não foram suficientes e então a primeira noite de amor... Absolutamente tudo e sabe que nunca poderá esquecer.


	4. Quem é mais possessivociumento

_Quem é mais possessivo/ciumento:_

Castiel acha um exagero o fato de Dean querer dirigir mais meia hora até o próximo motel, apenas porque o atendente reparou demais em seus olhos azuis, mas ele não diz nada.

Dean simplesmente sente o sangue ferver e instintivamente fecha o punho ao ver Crowley sorrir daquele modo predatório para o seu anjo toda vez que se encontram, mas respira fundo e conta até dez, afinal, eles precisam da ajuda do Rei do Inferno, mas depois disso, Dean com certeza vai matá-lo.

Castiel procurava uma meia na mochila de Dean quando acha um guardanapo rabiscado, quase não presta atenção, mas aí ele vê vários nomes de bares escritos lá e no alto do papel, em letra quase ilegível está escrito: lugares para não voltar. O anjo reconhece cada nome de bar ali, em todos eles, Dean teve um ataque de ciúmes por sua causa.

Quando Dean soube que Castiel tinha consolado Sam depois dele terminar tudo com Amélia, dando-lhe um abraço e afagando seus cabelos, o loiro ficou quase uma semana sem falar com o irmão, alegando que ele deveria procurar uma prostituta e não ficar de 'gracinhas' com seu anjo.

Depois que Dean e Castiel finalmente admitiram o romance, Dean e Sam conversaram sobre o mais novo pegar um quarto separado para que os outros dois pudessem ficar juntos a noite, Dean concordou imediatamente e então entregou uma lista sobre coisas que iriam mudar, nos itens estava incluído: Castiel vai no banco da frente agora e não toque/nem abrace o Castiel, em hipótese nenhuma, este último item estava escrito em letras gigantes.


	5. Quem é mais protetor

_Quem é mais protetor:_

Dean não deixa que Castiel tome conta dele, embora o anjo viva curando seus machucados e velando seu sono.

Já Castiel aprecia o cuidado que Dean tem com ele, o fato do caçador sempre ver se o leite não está azedo depois daquele incidente no mês passado, ou sobre dizer que ele não pode simplesmente entrar na jaula do tigre porque achou o filhotinho fofo, ou sobre mandá-lo descansar constantemente (mesmo que Castiel não precise disso), ou quando o protege das pegadinhas de Sam.

Um protege ao outro, e ninguém (humano, demônio, anjo ou monstro) negaria o fato de que eles dariam suas vidas para o outro sobreviver.


	6. Quem começa os 'momentos quentes'

_Quem começa os 'momentos quentes':_

Castiel ainda cora a simples menção da palavra sexo, mesmo depois de Dean e ele terem feito todas aquelas posições, ele ainda sente as bochechas esquentarem quando Dean surge no quarto com uma fantasia de Batman, apenas de cueca, o cinto de utilidades, as botas, a capa e a máscara que deixa os olhos verdes mais destacados.

Ele não sabe bem o que fazer, mas quase imediatamente a cueca vermelha que está usando fica apertada, e Dean dá um sorriso sacana ao ver o cachinho em frente a testa de Castiel, a capa vermelha cobre os ombros, mas o peito descoberto mostra os movimentos da respiração descompassada.

_Então, Superman, finalmente nos encontramos. - ele aumenta ainda mais o sorriso, vendo o anjo morder os lábios, não se contém e se joga na direção dele.


	7. Quem mata a aranha

_Quem mata a aranha:_

Castiel não tem problema com insetos e outros bichinhos, baratas, gafanhotos, aranhas, besouros, simplesmente não tiram sua paz.

Com Dean é o contrário. Ele tem pavor de insetos desde que tiveram que passar uma noite inteira lutando contra eles, por causa daquele idiota que construiu um condomínio naquele solo sagrado. Então quando algum besouro, barata ou aranha resolve atazanar sua vida, ele grita para que Sam ou Castiel venha matar.

Sam emburra a cara e reclama, dizendo que Dean está lhe devendo mais uma, mas sempre mata o inseto incômodo.

Castiel não reclama, não emburra a cara, não pede favores em troca. Ele apenas pega uma folha de papel (quando não encontra usa o dedo) para levar o bichinho para fora, empurrando-o em alguma folhagem que tenha ali por perto.

Ultimamente, Dean tem chamado apenas Castiel. Os bichinhos agradecem.


	8. Quem fez o pedido em casamento

_Quem fez o pedido em casamento:_

Ele estava distante e monossilábico, agindo estranho, sem as usuais brincadeiras, nem as pegadinhas com Sam. Quando Castiel estava presente era ainda pior, Dean não se concentrava, os olhos verdes completamente focados no anjo, parecendo tão envolto na sua existência que ficava inútil nas pesquisas, isso sem falar que (Sam e Bobby tinham notado, menos Castiel) mexia constantemente no bolso da jaqueta. Parecia perdido demais em uma crise existencial para se comunicar com quem quer que fosse, nem mesmo Bobby insistia em conversar com ele, o único que conseguia tirar alguma reação de Dean, era Castiel.

Isso já se arrastava por três semanas e meia, quase um mês.

Quando Sam disse que ia comprar algo para eles comerem, Dean nem ao menos pediu que ele trouxesse torta ou cerveja, apenas ficou lá, jogado no sofá com o olhar perdido na sala empoeirada de Bobby.

Então no fim do dia, quando Dean arrastou Castiel até o lado de fora do ferro velho, encostando o anjo no Impala e ficando de joelhos na frente dele, Sam (escondido na janela junto com Bobby) finalmente entendeu as atitudes do irmão. Ele estava se decidindo sobre pedir ao auto intitulado Anjo do Senhor pra ser seu (definitivamente), e enquanto Dean escorregava a aliança dourada no dedo de Castiel, seus sorrisos apenas aumentavam.

Naquela noite mais da metade do estado ficou iluminada sem razão aparente eles disseram no jornal, mas Sam sabia a razão, todos na cabana sabiam.

**No dia 26 de Junho de 2015, foi assinado um decreto de que o casamento gay está liberado em todo território americano! Love Wins!


	9. Quem compra florespresentes

_Quem compra flores/presentes:_

Ele comprou flores para Castiel uma vez, mas o moreno não entendeu o porquê de Dean arrancar flores para lhe dar e as plantou no jardim de Bobby, depois um cachecol, mas o anjo disse que não sentia frio, então o loiro desistiu de dar coisas a Castiel, porque ele nunca sabe o que comprar, mas Castiel sempre trás algo para Dean.

Um pote de mel (que ele mesmo pegou), um livro de feitiços que ele achou útil para o caçador (mesmo que Dean não goste de ler), DVD's do Dr. Sexy (mesmo que tenha ficado com muito ciúme do rosto feliz demais do outro), uma fantasia do Batman (o que fez Dean comprar uma de Superman para Castiel), uma torta de amora (que ele mesmo fez), algumas fitas de rock clássico que Dean não tinha, uma concha que ele tinha achado bonita, até mesmo um porquinho da índia, que Dean conseguiu manter por três dias, antes do bichinho fugir... E mesmo ele dizendo constantemente que Castiel não precisava ficar lhe dando presentes, e que ele se sentia como uma garota quando o anjo fazia isso, o moreno apenas dava um sorriso dizendo que gostava de dar presentes a Dean, então o loiro avermelhava e aceitava o próximo presente.


	10. Quem dorme no sofá depois de uma briga

_Quem dorme no sofá depois de uma briga:_

Sam ainda estava no computador quando Dean apareceu na sala, carregando um travesseiro embaixo do braço esquerdo enquanto arrastava um cobertor, jogando-se no sofá.

_O que houve dessa vez?

_Humuhmhumhum... - resmungou com o rosto enfiado no estofado.

_Não entendi nada Dean. - falou, arqueando as sobrancelhas e voltando-se para o irmão.

Dean levantou parcialmente a cabeça, olhando para Sam, que continuava com os olhos grudados em si.

_Lembra quando eu disse para não irritar os anjos nerds? - Sam acenou que sim. - Por que eu não consigo seguir meus próprios conselhos? Anjo com raiva é assustador.

Sam deu um risinho.

_Tenho certeza que você merece dormir no sofá, Dean, fico impressionado do Cas não te mandar pra cá toda noite.

_Engraçadinho! - e girou os olhos. - Eu não fiz nada dessa vez. - Sam olhou incrédulo para ele. - Juro! - mas o olhar do irmão não mudou, afinal ele conhecia Dean melhor do que qualquer um, com certeza Castiel tinha um bom motivo.


	11. Quem pede desculpas primeiro

_Quem pede desculpas primeiro depois de uma briga:_

Castiel estava sentado na cama, apenas de boxer preta enquanto agarrava um travesseiro, encarando a janela sem nenhuma expressão. Ele ouviu passos no corredor e instintivamente olhou para a porta, sabendo que Dean estava encostado ali.

_Cas... - ele chamou com a voz abafada.

O relógio marcava 3:10hrs, Dean tinha saído do quarto às 22:46hrs, com um cobertor e um travesseiro embaixo do braço.

_O que você quer Dean? - perguntou, levantando da cama e apoiando-se na porta, para ouvi-lo melhor.

_Me desculpe, Cas... Mas eu não falei nada demais... Quer dizer... Sabe... Eu não falei por mal, você não precisava ter se irritado e me mandado dormir no sofá! - ele parecia aborrecido.

_Você disse que eu sou feminino Dean! - disse vermelho, nariz franzido e as sobrancelhas arqueadas. - Eu estou no corpo de um homem. Homem!

Dean suspirou do outro lado.

_Eu sei, Cas, só se eu fosse cego pra não ter visto o que você tem no meio da perna. - ele disse, dentro do quarto o anjo olhou para o meio de suas pernas, vendo o volume que tinha ali. - Bem... O fato é que... Eu não deveria ter dito nada, mesmo depois de você ter feito aquilo com o quadril e... Deus!

Ficaram em silêncio por alguns segundos.

_E... O que? - perguntou.

_Eu só... Me desculpe por dizer aquilo, Cas... Você não é feminino. - depois choramingou. - Eu não consigo dormir sem você, Cas... Abre a porta pra mim...

Castiel girou a chave e viu Dean parado, o travesseiro na mão e o cobertor nos ombros, descendo pelo corpo e encostando no chão, apenas puxou-o para dentro. Ele também não conseguia dormir sem Dean.


	12. Quem diz 'Eu te amo' com mais freqüência

_Quem diz 'Eu te amo' com mais freqüência:_

_Eu te amo, Dean.

Dean já perdeu as contas de quantas vezes ouviu aquela frase sair dos lábios bonitos e rachados do anjo, mas ele nunca vai se cansar de ouvir.

Ele não consegue dizer, ele não consegue articular aquelas palavras tão facilmente, mesmo que sinta tão fortemente o sentido daquelas três palavras em seu coração, então ele tenta demonstrar aquilo que não consegue falar.

Ele leva Castiel para assistir filmes, ele leva Castiel para tomar sorvete e deixa que ele adote um gatinho, ele ditou a regra de que Castiel vai no banco da frente agora e que Sam deve se encolher atrás ou então comprar um carro, ele não se importa quando Castiel coloca Taylor Swift ou Rihanna pra tocar no rádio, ele até gosta de ouvir Castiel cantando junto. Ele comprou flores para Castiel (uma vez), um cachecol e chocolates. Ele ensinou Castiel a dirigir, e até deixa que ele guia o Impala, quando está cansado, mas algumas vezes, palavras são necessárias.

_Eu te amo mais, Cas. - ele responde, vendo o anjo sorrir.

Vezes como essa, quando Castiel está sentado em seu baixo-ventre, rebolando sensualmente.


End file.
